numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ButterBlaziken230/My Opinion on NL Cast 1
Nommy - Pretty cool, to be honest. The user who owns Nommy is pretty epic too. *Rebe - Just a green square. So, very basic. For such a prominent number, I’ve never heard of the user she’s owned by. *Guarien - Weird to me, sorry. Yet again another user I don’t recognise. *Jackerson - The design has too many colours in it though, making it too bright and diverse, not being able to settle on a colour palette. *Squarangl’r - Used to hate the user, now I’m friends with him. The design is recognisable and pretty great too. *Sis Dawndusk - Yokai is okay imo, and this character has an interesting design. The colours Yokai chose weren’t good imo tho. *Soloer - Seven and Six from Numberblocks fused! Yet again, another user I don’t know. *Sammy - seems like a design suited for a bigger Numberblock, but good. *Alex - He’s done some silly things in the past, but overall made an alright Numberblock for NL. *Bl9ki - I used to dislike the name, but now I like it. Cool design too. *Atomu - Great colour scheme! That’s all I have to say here. *Keleven - Your standard Numberlemon character. Looks like something out of NFG though. *Scalfred - What is it with Numberblock 12s always using that Watch design? *Melony - Numberlemon turns into Numbermelon with this cool Numberblock. *Limeck - Forgettable to me. *Cure - THIS CHARACTER COULD’VE BEEN USED IN NUMBERCHERRY instead of the bland 50 ripoffs Kolyash uses there. Great. This character is good though. *Chamy - Too similar to Sixteen, causing it to not be distinct. The colours are alright though. *Wrecker - I don’t know why he has square eyes, considering he’s not a square. His concept is quite cool though. *Jorvin - He reminds me of a Pokeball and anything to do with Pokemon is great! *Lewisett - A genderbended NB-19. One of the ones I actually hate for not being original at all. *Csupo - Csupo is alright, and that’s all I have to say. Reminds me of NB-20 in a way. *Nolan - The user who owns this character is literally my best friend. The colour scheme’s pretty good too. *Zander - Sorry, but I find Zander bland. Sorry, Zander fans! *Hilil - Another forgettable one. *Uranus - In his original art, he was EXTREMELY bad. At least he now has a rainbow border to be a bit original. *Camden - Nobody knows who he was created by. What!? At least his design is alright. *Stik - I can see this guy making crazy shapes and I love me some crazy shapes. *AwesomePuppy - No matter how he’s drawn, his eyes are unsettling. *Chrissa - So recognisable she’s hard to dislike. A very likeable character and probably one of my favourite Numberlemon characters! *Lemony-Nine - Cool for being a one-off, but why all the arms!? *Threeten - Considering she’s a double Cure, her three eyes is neat. The colours are cool too! *Ethanoboi - The fact he’s a rainbow character but doesn’t use green triggers me. Also, in his original art, the blocks are very inconsistent. *Smiggle - The creator of this Numberblock did fine here. They chose some alright colours, but there’s one thing wrong - THE LIPS. *Doritwen - Her bottom part looks like underwear. Whatever, she’s still good. Category:Blog posts